The Avengers: Return to High School
by blondie600
Summary: The Avengers are given a new mission... to return to high school and find the newest member of the team
1. Chapter 1

**Started this because I fell in love with one I read on here about the Avengers going back to high school so I thought I'd try my own! Hope you like it chicks :)**

"Avengers, I have a new mission for you" Nick Fury stated, walking into the room with a huge smile on his face. He was greeted by six surprised face staring blankly up at him. "You have to return to High School and…."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Bruce and Tony shouted at the same moment, horrified looks on their faces.

"Yes fucking way" Fury smirked, enjoying their discomfort "You have to find and recruit the newest member of The Avengers for me as she is currently in her final year at High School"

"Urr one small thing Fury" Tony stated "We don't look like high school students"

"Oh but you will Mr Stark due to the new formula we have created which will make you appear 20 years younger than you actually are" Fury replied, smiling wider at the renewed horror on their faces

"You're pissing?" Clint said, horrified

"No and to make sure you didn't struggle you've all already been injected and will fall asleep in 1…2…" But the end of his sentence was lost as all six of the Avengers blacked out.

Steve sat up abruptly his eyes slowly adjusting to his new surroundings. He was lead in a large blue, red and white bedroom on a wide double bed curled up under a soft duvet. He yawned loudly then heard a shout of fury

"JESUS MARY AND JOESEPH WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME?!" Tony's audible shout echoed across the hall. Then Steve remembered and jumped up, sprinting across the room to the full length mirror and gasped. He was quite tall but not nearly as ripped as he used to be. His blonde hair was long and flopped to one side like the annoying teenagers whom had nearly run over him on a skateboard once. His skin was littered with light pimples and he groaned as he noticed his pants bulging. Morning erections. Fabulous. Once he'd calmed down he walked out into the hall to be greeted by a small, weedy kid with dark brown hair and eyes and light freckles sprinkling his skinny face.

"Bruce?!"

"Hey" The Hulk replied and Steve had to stifle a laugh. How had this weedy boy grown into such a massive green monster? Then he gasped. Tony has just entered the hall and the sight of him was literally shocking. He was shorter than Bruce and his hair was greasy, swept to one side in a flat, unkempt style. His face was covered in acne and you could tell by the set of his mouth that he had had braces fitted. He was quite chubby but had a murderous look on his face that no one other than Tony Stark could pull.

"Don't" He said to Bruce and Steve who looked at each other, their eyes wide as Tony shoved on some thick lensed glasses that just set the geek look of perfectly. He stormed down the stairs nearly knocking into Clint as he came up them holding a glass of apple juice. He looked the best out of all the guys, his skin clear, his body not as muscled as normal but more so than Steve's and he was still reasonably tall and good looking though his hair was shaved almost into no existence.

"I'm growing it out" He muttered as they stared at his hair "Was that Tony?!" He chuckled looking back down the stairs

"Yup" A new voice said form behind Bruce. It had a slight Russian accent and as Bruce moved aside, Natasha was revealed. She was quite small and cute, her red hair long and curly down her back and her skin clear. Her only imperfection was her purple braces which she flashed at the boys as she smiled then walked into the bathroom.

"Good job you've got her now mate or you'd have some competition" Bruce states wisely before turning back into his room to change out of his pyjamas.

Clint grinned to Steve as he walked back into his and Nat's room to change and face the hell that was high school.

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeew ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all you amazing people who have read this it makes my day no joke! :) Here's the next part!**

As The Avengers entered the high school they got several weird looks from passing students. New people were not easily accepted into this tight knit school so these new people would have to be sorted quickly and efficiently into their appropriate groups. Though they weren't compulsory, it was still school tradition to know your place in the social scale.. Thor looked basically the same as he had before the injection minus the facial hair so would probably be included in the jock group as well as Clint who was a definite yes. Steve would be with the skater people, Natasha with the cheerleaders and Bruce and Tony definitely with the geeks. All the students decided this as they passed them, determining their groups almost immediately though going by the way Thor was acting some suspected he'd be more suited to the drama freaks instead due to his cape, his weirdly long hair and the way he looked down his nose at everyone he passed.

* * *

"So you will all be in the same home room and maths class but other than that you quite widely spread and I see you've all chosen a technology, language, humanity and arts option as well" A tall black haired lady said to the bewildered Avengers. Only Tony and Bruce had actually gone to a high school like this one because Natasha was in Russia, Steve in the 1950's, Thor in Asgard and Clint in one in a town that was five times smaller than this and that he had got kicked out of during his first week.

"Your home room is four doors down from here so go along to there and I'm sure you'll find your way around soon enough" She smiled, handing them time tables then ushering them out the door.

* * *

"Hey hot stuff" A muscled brown haired guy smirks as Natasha sits down in the only spare seat beside him when she enters her first lesson which is English.

"Fuck off" She replies bluntly turning her back on him and catching eyes with a girl sat on her other side. She's skinny but curvy with long blonde hair, big blue eyes and a pretty face but her eyes are shielded by glasses and as she notices Natasha staring at her she smiles slightly the returns her attention to the teacher, a slight blush colouring her pale cheeks. Natasha catches Bruce's eyes across the room and she tilts her head towards the girl slightly mouthing at him

"That's her"

"You think?" He mouths back and she nods. There's something about this girl that gives of an aurora of great power that only someone that has spent a long time around superheroes would notice. A loud chat starts up when the students are set to work and Natasha turn to the blonde girl who is staring dreamily out the window looking like she hadn't listened to a word the teacher had said.

"Hey I'm Natasha" She says smiling to the girl as she turns round

"Carol" She replies, looking tentatively at her

"Don't worry I don't bite" Natasha laughs and Carol smiles, seeming to relax where she sat

"Only if you ask" The boy on Natasha's other side says slyly

"Shut the fuck up Darren, no one cares what you think" Carol spits at him menacingly and a grin begins to form on Natasha's face. Even if this isn't the girl, she's damn sure there going to get along famously.

* * *

Down the hall Steve, Clint and Thor weren't getting on quite so well. All three were seated in a row across the back of the classroom and whilst Steve and Thor we actually trying to listen Clint was throwing various classroom items, which included a random condom, at the back of the unsuspecting teachers head, purposely missing by a few inches every time and looking down innocently every time she turns around. Thor began to get more and more annoyed with him until he finally snapped

"IN THE NAME OF ASGARD STOP THROWING RANDOM CLASSROOM OBJECTS AT THE TINY MORTAL" He roared at Clint much to everyone's surprise, causing Steve and Clint to fall in to fits of giggles at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Good job it wasn't Bruce I annoyed eh?" Clint murmurs to Steve as Thor sits down and everyone turns back to the board. Steve chuckles as the teacher sets them some work and as he looks up comes face to face with a pretty red haired girl with braces staring at him

"Hi I'm Thea" She grins at them "I think we should be friends" she adds winking at Steve making him blush.

"I think he wants to be a bit more than your friend babe" Clint replies winking at the girl

"I can't say I's mind!" She replies with a giggle "This is Saph by the way" She gestures to the girl next to her that just turned around. She's a cheerleader you can tell with her long blonde hair extensions and thick make up, her leopard print leggings and crop top accentuating her curvy figure. She adjusts her OBEY snap back as she smiles at them and Thor stares at her open mouthed. She notices, surveys him then winks sexily before turning back to her phone.

"I did NOT suspect him to go for that type" Steve whispers to Clint who looks shocked

"Neither did I mate I doubt he even know what sex is, he probably has servants back over in rainbow land to do it for him" Clint mutters back making Steve chuckle as his phone vibrates in his pocket. He is slowly getting use to the modern day technology and pulls it out of his pocket, unlocking it to find a text from Tony.

"I'm stuck in the boys toilets along the corridor please help!"

Clint reads it over his shoulder and grins up at him, his eyes shining with pleasure at the bully becoming the victim.

"I gueeeess we should go help him" He sniggers

"Only if he lets us use his porche" Steve replies making Clint grin wider before putting up his hand to ask to leave the class.

**Hope your enjoying it! I will update asap! Reviewww :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soooooooo much for reading guys! The support makes me wanna please you lovely people! Hope you enjoy this chapterr :) 3**

"Steve over here!" The Avengers heard as they left the queue for food at the canteen. They had all met up minus Tony to eat together and turned to see a pretty ginger girl waving at them from across the large canteen. She was sat with an obvious cheerleader, a geeky looking brown haired girl who was reading Harry Potter and Carol, the girl Natasha had met in English.

"We have to sit with them" Natasha hisses as Steve waved back blushing

"Why?" Clint asks curiously

"Cus Nat thinks the blonde one's out girl" Bruce mumbles from the book he has his nose stuck in.

"Really? How can you tell?" Clint retorts looking down sceptically at his girlfriend

"She gives of an aurora of power you know like Thor and Steve do" Nat replies blushing slightly

"Well is she's our best hope so far I guess we should act on it" Thor announces and he begins leading them over to the girls, accidently tripping over a guy's foot as he walks and nearly throttling him because he was 'endangering the life of one of Asgards most important rulers'. This weird behaviour caused the boy to squeak loudly and sprint out the canteen to much laughter from Clint and half the football team. As they sit down with the girls they all smile at them, the ginger especially warmly at Steve and Natasha speaks directly to Carol as she slides down beside her.

"Alright?"

"I'm good thanks yeah, you?" She replies, whilst surveying her companions "Aren't you gunna introduce us?" She adds smiling

"Oh yeah well this is Bruce, Thor, Steve and my boyfriend Clint" Natasha replies pointing to each in turn. Clint smiles and Bruce ever so slightly looks up from his book in acknowledgement whereas Steve and Thor have gone into awkward 50's and weird Asgardian mode at the appearance of the ginger and the cheerleader.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Carol and this is Thea, Saph and Jazz" Carol grins

"You never told me you knew one of Steve's friends Caz" Thea says, glaring menacingly at Carol who smirks

"I thought it would be a lovely surprise for you" she says sarcastically making Jazz chuckle from behind her book

"You know she despises surprises" she adds taking a bite of her sandwich

"Yeah like when you didn't tell her about her surprise party and we scared her so much she fell down the stairs and was in hospital for a week" Saph adds giggling loudly

"I still haven't for… Oh hey Tony how's it going?!" Thea says loudly to shocked looks from The Avengers

"You know To… OHMIGOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Natasha shrieks looking up at the dishevelled Tony behind Bruce. For some unknown reason Clint and Steve were nearly crying with laughter at the appearance of the superhero and she wasn't surprised as Tony looked like he had taken a long swim in a rather disgusting pond.

"I go dunked in a toilet three times then pushed inside it so hard I had to get Steve and Clint to come get me out" Tony grumbles, slouching down beside Bruce who smirks

"Aaaah the bully's getting a taste of his own medicine is he?" He asks

"How they fuck is HE a bully I mean look at him! Jazz could beat him in an arms wrestle and she has the body strength of a snail" Saph smirks earning a middle finger from Jazz and a snort of laughter from Tony

"Oooooh trust me I could have smashed you all into the middle of next century, well maybe not Bruce but whatever, anyway on more pressing matters I. Want. Out." Tony says looking around at the other Avengers with a murderous expression on his spotty, bespectacled face.

"No fucking way this is too much fun" Clint snorts, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow as Tony stand up and draws himself up to his full height, which is barely as tall as Thor sitting down, and steps towards Clint who snarls "Oh you really wanna go there do you? Have you forgotten you aren't encased in metal and are about three foot tall?"

"You little… " Tony growls as Clint begins to stand up looking infuriated

"STOP" Bruce roars making the whole canteen fall deadly silent, staring at the small nerdy boy who no one could believe could make a sound like that. After a minute of awkward silence everyone returned to their food and the four girls sat opposite Bruce, stared at him stunned.

"What? Clint was gunna pound him I had to do sommin" He mumbled. As he looked at them Steve distinctly saw him catch Jazz's eye which caused them both to turn bright red then return to their reading quickly.

"_Aha! A romance for the hulk on the cards me thinks" _He thinks to himself before turning to join in the argument Clint and Carol were having about whether Macaroni cheese was better than Spag bol and surprisingly Carol was winning.

**Thanks for reading guyss! I will update when I get through my mountain of Homeworkk -.- 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS IM SO SORRY! I've been so busy recently and feel SO bad that I haven't updated recently! Plus I've had a spat of writers block so any suggestions on how the story should go would be much appreciated! Anyways after reading the reviews (I got reviews YAY) One gave me an idea and I must tell you I'm English so I don't actually know how the whole American High School thingy works sooo Im just winging it! **

**Alas on with the story and I must admit this isnt my best work but it fills on some gaps so I hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us this before Fury?!" Tony moans at the large Laptop screen that all the Avengers were crowded around.

"So there actually the same age as us just under the same spell due to the chavvy one?" Clint added looking confused

"Yeah she wanted to be young again and forced them to join her. She got Jazz to make the serum and now their back in high school" Nick Fury explains

"So we need to change them back?" Bruce asks

"Pretty much yeah but I dunno whether they'll want too"

"Why the hell would they wanna stay in that shit hole?!"Tony retorts looking disgruntled.

"I say we kidnap them, change back and get on as normal" Natasha states

"You can't kidnap them! If you did everyone would be toast" Fury says quickly "You're dealing with Mrs Marvel, She-Hulk, Scarlett Witch and Tigra! Their dangerous"

"Wait there's a girl version of me?! And she's in the school?! Woooow" Bruce stammers looking shocked

"Okay so what do we do?" Thor asks calmly

"Well get to know them better and gain their trust, then tell them the truth I suppose I… Oh shit got to go" Fury begins then gets distracted, switches of the video chat and disappears.

"Greeeeeat" Steve mumbles looking annoyed "He could of told us this before"

"Hmmmm but he's not that nice is he?!" Tony replies moodily

"No he's a fuckin whore that's why" Clint mumbles moodily his head buried in Natasha's shoulder.

* * *

At dinner that night the mood is somber because no one feels like talking much due to the annoying news they just received. Thor was stroking his cat Zazzles at the table which was seriously freaking Steve out as he is a clean freak. He may be the cleanest teenager in history.

"THOR TAKE THAT BLOODY CAT OF THE TABLE FOR JESUS SAKE!" Steve shouts eventually when Thor starts feeding the cat from the table

"How dare you address the son of Odin in such a manner! I will vaporise you tiny mortal" Thor replies angrily

"Urrr no vaporizing at the table" Tony mumbles his eyes twinkling. It was usually him that pissed of Thor but he was enjoying Steve taking over his job.

"Guyssssss shut up!" Clint moans from beside Steve banging his head on the table much to Bruce's annoyance.

"Yeah guys you may look and feel like teenagers again but you still have the minds you used to!" Natasha points out "Anyway Tony have you seen Pepper recently?"

"Do you really think I'm gunna let her see me like this?!" Tony replies sarcastically, picking at a particularly large spot on the end of his nose.

"She doesn't just love you because you're gorgeous" Natasha explains earning an annoyed look from her boyfriend. She stuck her middle finger up at him the carried on "She loves you for you weirdly enough"

"I find that hard to believe" Bruce mutters sarcastically making Clint laugh.

"Shush!" Natasha says, trying to hide her smile "But seriously Tony you should at least call her she's probably going out of her mind!"

"Hmmmm how about no?!" Tony groans playing with his pizza

"Dudee seriously get a grip! Oh Jesus did I just talk like that?!" Steve says his eyes wide

"So you look like and now talk like a skater boy eh?!" Clint chuckles flicking pepperoni at him

"Piss of Barton I could take you"

"Yes but remember Stevie you're not a 6ft 5 super solider any more are you?!"

"You little…" Steve growls lurching across the table before being yanked back by Thor

"STOP IT" Natasha screams "Clint stop annoying everyone and Steve seriously calm down!"

"Must be on his meriod" Tony mutters to snorts of laughter from Bruce and Thor

"Fuck of Stark" Steve spits before storming out the door.

"Well done Tony" Clint moans

"You can hardly talk bird boy"

"At least I didn't call him a girl"

"Yeah but…"

"GUYS" Bruce roars, his skin tingeing green slightly. They all shut up immediately and turned to the small teen "Just shut up kay?" He grumbles turning back to his book.

"C'mon Nat" Clint says quietly taking her hand and leading that master assassin out the door.

"Don't make too much noise we want to be able to sleep tonight" Tony shouts after them

"Fuck you Stark" They both shout back as they walk up the stairs

"I hate my life" Tony states sliding down next to Thor on the sofa

"Hug Zazzles he will help you feel good" Thor announces shoving the tabby cat into Tony's unwilling arms. Tony held the cat awkwardly then relaxed cuddling the soft cat into him and next thing he knew he was drifting off to sleep, Zazzles still purring in his arms.

**Thanks for reading will try post again soon when I get a brain wave!Also I realise that Tigra, Scarlett Witch and SHe-Hulk arent entirely like they are actually described in the comics but to start with I didnt intend them to be superheros aswell so its not as accurate as it should be but hey ho its my story sooo I put my own spin on it! :L and also pleeeease review they make my day :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys IM SO SORRY! I feel soooooo bad for not updating in ages but seriously I've had an AWFUL few weeks what with my laptop dying :'( and school and shit and I'm really sorry but here is the update and to reply to an anonymous reviewer you we're correct on your assumption of the girls superhero status'! Oh and cus I havent done this yet sadly I do not own the avengers or anything like that! **

"CLINT GET UP WE'RE GUNNA BE LATE!" Thor roars through the door to Clint and Natasha's bed room hearing a groan of reply and a thud as Clint rolls out of bed. He emerges ten minutes later and joins the rest of the Avengers at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cheer up Barton we get to use Tony's Porche remember" Steve grins wickedly causing a smile to spread across Clint's face and Tony to groan loudly

"If you break it I swear to god…" He grumbles throwing the keys at Steve and following them out the door of their flat.

* * *

"Bruce, Natasha over here!" Carol shouts as they enter geography. Natasha grins at Bruce who has turned bright red as he sees Jazz sat with Carol at a four person table.

"Hey Caz" Natasha smiles sliding into the seat opposite her whilst Bruce sits down shyly across from Jazz who looks up at him and smiles equally shyly, Carol gives Natasha a look across the table and grins as Natasha rolls her eyes back.

"So what spurred you on to take one of the most boring subjects in the history of the world?" Carol asks looking straight at Bruce who is looking anywhere but Jazz and seems relieved to have the excuse to look at Carol.

"Urrrr I like volcanoes…" He stammered not entirely sure what to say. Carol laughed and gave him a sympathetic look

"Aww Bruce we don't get to learn about that I'm afraid we are currently learning about the most… Oh hey Ash" Carol begins but then get distracted as a guy walks in and sits at the table next to her.

"Sup' Caz" He smiles at her and Natasha sees Jazz roll her eyes as Carol and Ash begin talking about something or another

"Who's he?" Natasha asks Jazz and she grins wickedly showing of her brace clad teeth

"Ashley Scott Carol's crush of about a year" Jazz replies grinning but Natasha and Bruce exchange a look. How can this 25 year old woman fancy a 17 year old student? "It's one of those she likes him, he likes her, everyone can tell but there too thick to realise" Jazz chuckles as the teacher walks in and begins the lesson.

* * *

"I don't get it Fury!" Natasha mumbles into her phone at break

"She's been under the serums effect to long which means she's pretty much forgotten her life before that except her powers, family and friends" Fury replies thoughtfully "Don't worry though we didn't make it as strong for you so that shouldn't happen and anyway when the antidotes crated all their memories will come back" He adds almost sensing the worry in Natasha

"Okie see you later" She replies nonchalantly hanging up and wondering back over to her friends.

"Just go ask him!" Thea protests looking at the scared out of her mind looking Carol next to her

"I… But… I no… I… I DUNNO!" She wails back flinging her long blonde hair in Steve's face as she swirls round and sits back down.

"Whassup?" Steve asks sweetly sitting down next to her looking concerned. She tells him about Ash and Natasha can see the confused look cross his face but he hides it quickly

"Just go!" He announces after thinking hard for a minute and Carol looks shit scared at this causing Thea to make a very convincing growl at her.

"Tigra" Clint mouths at Bruce, Tony and Thor across the table obviously hearing the growl.

"Thought so!" Tony mouths back "Anyway did you enjoy my car this morning?" He addresses Steve and Clint, who grin widley their teenage sides breaking through

"Fucking awesome dude!" Steve blurts out before clapping his hand over his mouth looking horrified causing Clint and Thor to roar with laughter

"Where's your skateboard dude?" Bruce asks sarcastically looking up from his conversation with Jazz about chemistry or something making Tony chuckle as Thor and Clint laugh louder.

"OHMIGOD CAZ COME HEREEEE!" Saph screeches sprinting across the cafeteria, grabbing the girl in question and pulling her with surprising speed and strength back the way she'd come.

"Why am I friends with her" Jazz mutters making Thea giggle next to Steve.

"I received and textual message from somebody this morning but I still cannot get this puny electrical device to work" Thor announces loudly making the whole table laugh.

"I'll help you" Saph says cheekily appearing next to him minus Carol and taking the phone out his massive hand. Thor smiles widley and sits down next to her his eyes shining.

"Oh poor girl" Tony mutters to Natasha who whacks him in the stomach, forgetting he's a tiny teenager and causing him to throw up most of his lunch all over Clint's new Vans.

**So yeah it was short... and crap but hey I updated! :L Will update when I can! Thank you soooo much for reading and please review cus it makes me ridiculously happy! Love ya cupcakes ;) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**This must be like my fastest update EVER! Anyway I based some of this chapter on Steve in all his skaterdudeness due to an review from all-star102938 who I must say I LOVE your picture! Leo Valdez nom nom nom ;) So yeah and also to you Fury didn't give them the wrong serum thingy he gave them one that was reproduced quickly and could have side effects like the ones occurring on the girls**... **tensionnnnn ;) Anyway enjoyy! :) **

"Sup dud you new?" Steve hears a low, slow voice ask him. A very tall and skinny black haired guy is flopping down into the seat next to him. His hair is like Steve's but even more flopped over his face, his eyes are bright green and he has a lip piercing and stretcher through his ear. He drops a battered green skateboard on the floor as he sits down and looks Steve up and down thoughtfully as the teacher enters their science class.

"You ride?" He asks Steve who looks up in shock

"Ride what?" Steve replies, confused

"A board dude like this?" He shows Steve his skateboard

"Nope"

"Aaaah man you should totally try it hold on I'll get us out of here" He mumbles sticking his hand in the air "Urrr Miss I feel like totally sick can Steve escort me to the nurse?" He asks pulling a very convincing sick face

"Of course Harley" The teacher replies looking worried as Steve grabs his bag and follows Harley out the door.

"Dude that was sick!" Steve says without thinking and Harley grins back

"Do it all the time! C'mon I know where we can go" He replies flashing his bright green braces and leading Steve of down the corridor.

* * *

"Did I just see Steve skiving?" Clint says to Bruce across the table making the small teen look up in shock

"Captain Rogers secret bad boy I never would of guessed" Bruce mumbles making Clint chuckle.

"So how you finding it here big guy?" Clint asks, shooting a rubber out of the small bow and arrow he'd fashioned out of some pencils and an elastic band

"It's okay I guess better than my old one"

"Oh yeah" Clint leans forward his eyes twinkling "What makes it so different? Is it the teachers… the lessons… the girls" The last one makes Bruce blush lightly and Clint smirks satisfied "I'm thinking Jazz yes?"

"Maybe" Bruce replies blushing deeper

"Aaaah man that's sweet you can totally tell she likes you back"

"You think?!" Bruce asks hopefully as Thor joins them looking annoyed

"That annoying mortal woman will not let me empty my bowls" He states grumpily

"Get over yourself Thor, here you're not a Asgardian Prince who has every fucking thing done for him" Clint says bluntly making the Asgardian warrior blush

"I will report…"

"Yeah yeah whatever now hop back over rainbow bridge and talk to someone who gives a flying fuck" Thor turns even redder at this sly remark from Clint and opens his mouth to retort but shuts it again as the marksman gives him a death glare.

"Anyway Bruce she obviously does like you I mean come on your like made for each other!" Clint says turning away from Thor and back to Bruce who looks hopeful

"You think? Should I ask her out?"

"Yeah take her to I dunno where do geeks hang out these days the book store?" Clint chuckles then winces as Bruce whacks him with his science book.

* * *

"That's it dude you got it!" Harley shouts as Steve whizzes past him on Harley's skateboard. Steve was loving this. He's never realised you could feel so free and alive by doing such a simple thing.

"Man this is awesome!" Steve says happily skating back over to Harley who grins

"I've got sommin that will make it even better." He bends down and opens his bag pulling out his wallet and producing two long, thin, white sticks.

"Whasthat?" Steve asks

"Spliffs dude! God where are you from the 1950's?" Harley chuckles lighting one and passing it to Steve before lighting his own. Steve looks at it worriedly, and then watches Harley take a long drag and decides to give it a try. What harm could it do…

* * *

"Guys where's Steve?" Natasha asks, sliding down next to Clint at their table. Everyone is there except Steve which is kind of worrying.

"Me and Barton saw him leaving about half way through last lesson" Bruce murmurs in-between bites of his burger. To Natasha's surprise he's sat next to Jazz and she's flicking through his science note book looking amazed.

"I bet he's… Oh Jesus look" Tony begins but is cut off by Steve and a tall, black haired guy entering the canteen.

"He's high" Clint says instantly earning a sceptical look from his girlfriend.

"We have to go help him!" Natasha exclaims as Steve walks into a pile of trays and falls over giggling loudly and they all get up and run over to help the most responsible one of all of them.

"Come on dude let's get you home" Clint says kindly lifting Steve up with Thor's help and leading him out of the canteen and towards the car and home.

* * *

**Ahahahhaaa Steve on weed :') I make myself laugh :L Anyways hope you enjoyed it and will try put some more up before CHRISTMASSS! :D sooooo excited! :) Love you my little superheroes :) 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG GUYS 7 SLEEPS EEEEEEEEEK! :D If you cant tell Im slightly excited about Christmassssss :) Anyway here is the next chapterrr which involves Steve being high for a bit... loool because of a request by the amazing all-star102938 AGAIN! You my friend are my favorite person on here so far! :) Enjoooooy! :) 3**

* * *

"Clint the tree's there… there flying look!" Steve whispers, leaning his head on Clint's shoulder and rolling his eyes around

"Oh yeah" Clint chuckles as Thor stops at some lights "Can you see flying pigs too?"

"Yeaaaah and Tony's on one with no clothes on ahahahahahaaaaa" Captain America giggles

"He's really bad man" Clint says to Thor as he drives of again.

"What is this substance he has taken?" Thor asks

"Weed" Clint replies "But I guess you don't have that in Asgard do you what do you do for fun? Eat rainbow and fly on flying ponies?"

"Do not insult Asgard mortal" Thor shouts as the pull into a space outside their flat

"Whatever just help me get him out the car" Clint says, chuckling at Steve who is now singing humpty dumpty and trying to put Natasha's lipstick on that he found on the floor in the car.

* * *

"We're home" Tony shouts as he enters the flat followed by the others

"STEVE LET GO OF ZAZZLES"

"DO NOT EAT MY CAT TINY MORTAL" They hear Clint and Thor shout as they walk further into the spacious, stylish flat.

"It's obviously not worn off yet then" Bruce mutters scooting past Tony and towards the kitchen

"Good this should be fun" Tony sniggers earning a dirty look from Natasha as they follow Bruce into the kitchen.

"Urrr what's happening?!" Natasha asks horror struck at the scene before her. Steve was butt naked and sat on the floor, Zazzles in his hands with Clint and Thor stood behind him desperately trying to get the mewing cat away from him.

"By my calculations the effects should be wearing off in a minuet" Bruce says quietly next to Natasha as Tony roars with laughter.

"This is brilliant" He chortles and Steve looks up at the sound of his voice and his eyes turn wide

"How did you get off the pig?" Steve asks shocked

"What pig?" Tony replies shocked and confused

"The flying one we saw when we were coming home you had no… zzzzzzz" Steve began before leaning back on Clint and falling sound asleep.

"He saw you flying on a flying pig with no clothes on" Clint explains chuckling

"I'm sorry what?" Tony cries looking outraged

"Yep" Clint replies, motioning to Thor to help him pick Steve up. Thor looks reluctant, Zazzles wrapped in his arms but after a death glare from Clint, puts down the cat and yanks Steve's legs into his arms and follows Clint out the door.

* * *

"Aaaaaargh" Steve moans sitting up the next morning and looking round confused

"Hey man" Bruce says next to him and Steve realises he's on the sofa in the living room of The Avengers two storey apartment

"What the frick was in that thing?" Steve asks sitting up slowly

"Weed" Clint answers, coming through the door eating a slice of toast

"But it… it felt so good" Steve replies looking confused

"Yeah but it's still illegal" Bruce points out smirking

"Yeah and your meant to be Mr perfect" Clint snorts through a mouthful of toast

"Fuck of Barton" Steve grumbles, pushing himself up, whipping his hair out his eyes and skulking of down the hall.

"Bless 'im" Bruce mumbles, staring blankly at the news on the TV

"Hmm, anyways on more pressing matters did you ask Jazz out?" Clint asks cheekily, flopping down beside Bruce and running his hand through his spikey light brown hair. Bruce blushed lightly and Clint laughed loudly

"You did, didn't you! What did she say?" He asks Bruce excitedly

"She went the colour of a ripe tomato and then said yes!" Bruce says happily, a huge smile lighting up his teenage face.

"Aww mate!" Clint exclaims happily hugging the smaller teen/man "Where you taking her?"

"The cinema to see the new Hobbit film" Bruce replies

"Of course why didn't I think of that I… Hey Tony" Clint is cut of as the smaller spottier version of Iron Man walks through the door "What are you wearing?" Tony has a bright blue snap back over his slicked down brown hair.

"Urrr a hat obviously Barton"

"Well it looks ridiculous!" Clint replies making Bruce laugh and Thor chuckle as he enters the room.

"Come on guys gotta get to school" Natasha says as she follows Thor into the room.

"I never thought I'd be so excited for a Friday" Clint grumbles to Bruce as they get up off the sofa.

"Totally" Bruce replies following him out the door as Natasha shouts for Steve and they all leave the flat for a very eventful day of school.

* * *

**Soooooooooo?! Please revieww! I need your advice as well... I have read several things about Steve and Tony having a relationship bromance thingy and I was wondering if you guys would like me to do that or go with a Steve/Thea story line?! Thoughts pleeease? And also random question are any of you lovely people fans of The Midnight Beast?! I LOVE THEM! Especially Ashley because he's juts so... nomy and his eyebrow makes me DIE ;) Please give me your thoughts and feelings on life and I will do as you command as long as its not to urrr crazy... Love you all! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guyssssssssssss hi. So you guys aren't fans of Steve and Tony then? Fair enough I have stuck to the Thea/Steve story line because I love you guys anywayyy Rejecting their Reality I did not know that about Hulk and She Hulk! But I think I will stick to the whole not related thing because it adds to the story line! And thanks you for saying you love this that meant a lot! Lost Hawk YOU my friend are awesome because you love The Midnight Beast well done A* to you ;)and your picture is H.O.T. :L and to my good friend (even though I've never met you) all-star102938 I will put Steve high video thingy in the NEXT chapter and Clint will deffo put it on youtube because he is a cheeky bugger ;) Anyway enjoy storyyyy! :) 3**

* * *

"Steve!" Captain America hears as he enters his first French lesson since joining the high school.

"Thea hey!" He replies walking towards the ginger girl and smiling

_She really is pretty… and Im sure she's even better when she's older _Steve thinks as he slides into the seat next to her.

"How's things?" She asks him when the teacher has set them some work

"Good thanks you?"

"Hmmmm I saw you getting high yesterday how do ya fancy it again today?" She springs on him, making Steve blush. On one hand he knew it was kinda dangerous but then again it was fun and it would get him closer to Thea…

"Sure!" He says without thinking

"Awesome! I'll ask Harley he always has some" She replies, a huge smile spreading across her face.

* * *

"CLINT"

"What?" The marks man replies, looking up from his Spanish book to find Tony trying to loom over him

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING TO PEOPLE?" Tony hisses

"Urrr about what?" Clint asks innocently, but Tony can see the glint in his eyes

"About the condense of my bag"

"Oooooh the one about you fancying Emma and that you stalk her? Yeah that was me" Clint chuckles. Emma was the head cheerleader and the hottest girl in school and every guy had to admit they had a teeny crush on her.

"Not funny Barton you cock" Tony grumbles

"Oooooh mini man's getting feisty"

"FU… Oh hey Caz" Tony begins but Carol interrupts them as she enters the classroom and slides down next to Clint

"Clint what have you done this time?" She asks, grinning at Hawkeye

"The rumor about Tony haven't you heard?"

"Aaaah yeah about Emma, yeah she wasn't happy hun sorry don't think you have any chance" Carol laughs

"Whatever" Tony replies turning back to his work and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I bet you he's gunna be really hot when he's older" Carol whispers to Clint

"You may be right" Clint chuckles knowing perfectly well she's correct, well that what every girl he's ever met has told him.

* * *

"Oi midget move" A large football player snarls at Bruce, shoving him out of his way as he enters the changing rooms.

"Bastered" Steve mutters back as all the male Avengers enter the changing rooms

"Don't stress it mate he does it allll the time" Bruce grumbles, yanking of his shirt

"You shouldn't stick it dude, like take him off into a corner and lay it on him" Steve replies

"Steve please stop saying dude its getting annoying" Tony grumbles, grabbing his kit and sliding into the toilet cubicle

"Sorry dude… I mean sorry urrr Tony" Steve replies

"Seriously your fitting into this skater guy thing really well" Clint says

"The mortal is correct, as we say in Asgard never…"

"Shit on the rainbow?" Clint asks

"Eat the flying ponies?" Bruce chuckles

"Destroy the lemonade fountain?" Steve laughs

"Chop down the candy trees?" Tony shouts from the cubicle beside them making them all fall about laughing as Thor stands there looking annoyed

"Do not insult Asgard mortals I will…"

"Drug us with rainbow juice?" Clint chuckles "C'mon big guy lets go kill some jocks" He adds ushering them all out the door

"Steve would probably enjoy getting drugged on rainbow juice" Tony says earning a laugh from the others and a middle finger from Steve.

"Right split into teams of 5 and we'll start the tournament" Mr Burns the P.E. teacher and The Avengers automatically moved towards each other, forming a team.

"Okay Thor's team you'll be playing Gerard's team" Mr Burns announces ushering 5/6 of the Avengers over to the court which the large boy who pushed Bruce and some of his large friends are stood, looking eager.

"Let volley their fat arses" Clint grumbles

"Okay 3… 2… 1… PLAY!" Mr Burns shouts and Gerard whacks the ball straight at Bruce. It hits him in the stomach hard and sends him flying backwards.

"BRUCE!" Steve shouts running after him, followed by the other Avengers. As the approach the small teen they can see him struggling and writhing on the floor and his skin starts to turn green.

"No no Bruce buddy listen to me not here you can't blow our cover" Clint mutters to him but it appears all hope is lost as Bruce looks up and they can see The Hulk beginning to form on his teenage face…

**I bet you all hate me right?! ;) Ahaha had to do at least one cliff hanger! Okay next request I think we need a Steve/Thea and Bruce/Jazz couple names... so lets have some suggestionsss! Oh and btw if the world does end on Friday (which it wont) it was lovely having you read my rubbish :L Also I'm curious to know which of the Avengers you feel is the hottest?! Mine is deffo Clint 3 his arms make me die ;) and Scarlett Johansson is my girl crush so hey tell me what you think! Will add more soon and I will add more Steve highness because you all seem to love it ;) Love you guysss! :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peeeeps hey! Did you all have a good xmas? I defiantly did :L I got an Avengers calender from my best friend and it had Hawkeye on like every page *fangirl* :P Anyway I don't like this chapter ngl I've had major writers block so came up with some random shizz because I love and treasure all you lovely souls! So to Avenger Junkie who is anonymous (cheeky) I am not going to make Steve into a druggie and you will see why when you reeead! all-star102938 I feel SO special thank you! and Lollypops101 I like Stea so have used that and thank you for agreeing with me about Clint he makes me smile ;) Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

"Well done Banner" Tony says sarcastically as Bruce's eyes flicker open "You just got us all expelled and an emergency investigation has begun at the school." As Bruce sat up he realised that he was dressed in a white night dress type thing and sat on a hospital bed, in a hospital.

"Why am I here?" he asked

"Oh cus they wanna experiment on you and Jazz" Clint says, entering the room carrying a pizza " Don't worry we have a plan in action as we speak" He adds offering Bruce some pizza but he is too distracted by Jazz in the bed next to him.

"What have they done to her?" He asks quietly, slumping in the chair beside her and taking her hand.

"Well when you hulked out the girls walked in and it made Jazz do it as well which obviously caused the other girls to remember some of their purpose in life cus they all started using their powers as well which caused Thor to smash his hammer and yeah… so after you and Jen had calmed down we all got sent to the headmistress and after S.H.E.I.L.D. intervened we all got expelled, the girls included" Clint explained kindly.

"Oh" Bruce said, a sad look crossing his face "What do we do?"

"We have to enrol in another school until they find and antidote to the serum anyway got to go stuff to do, people to annoy" Clint says, putting the pizza down next to Tony and patting Bruce on the back "Later buddy don't worry Saph and Thor are on the escape plan" He adds as he walks out the door.

* * *

"Tell me a secret" Thea giggles next to Steve on the sofa in the living room of The Avengers two floor apartment

"No you tell me one!" Steve replies. They were both high and giggling like crazy at absolutely nothing.

"Kay I am not actually the age that you think I am" She states proudly

"I know THAT!" Steve giggles

"No WAY!" Thea exclaims her pupils growing so large they almost obscure the blue of her eyes

"Yep and I will tell you something… I'm the same!"

"NO?!"

"YES!"

"Wow how cool is that!" Thea exclaims looking at Steve in awe before getting up and wondering towards the TV and switching it on before sitting back down next to Steve and turning to him a mischievous look entering her eyes.

* * *

"Clint what are you doing?" Natasha asks, walking into their bedroom to find her boyfriend sat on the laptop laughing at something

"Look at this classic Stea moment" He chuckles turning the laptop round. Natasha looks at the screen and finds a video of Steve trotting round and round the living room with a kitchen roll tube stuck to his head pretending to be a unicorn with Thea lead on the floor crying with laughter.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Natasha asks looking at her boyfriend in awe

"I went in the living room to get my hoodie and found this! They were obviously high but I don't think he'll be getting high again once this uploads to YouTube" Clint chuckles as the video uploads and he pates the link onto his Facebook and Twitter.

"Your mean" Natasha states, but her eyes are twinkling

"You love it"

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't be going out with you would I" She chuckles hugging him gently.

"That is a good point" Clint laughs into her hair making Natasha smile "I guess you still not willing to take the risk?"

"I won't be able to live with myself you know that" Natasha whispers to him, locking her eyes with Clint's

"I know but I trust you Nat I don't think you will and come on I know all your moves Im sure I could defeat you if you tried"

"Oh yeah?" She laughs, flipping over and pinning Clint to the bed

"Yeah" He laughs pushing her up and flipping their positions. They lock eyes and Clint smiles as he leans down and kisses her gently

"GUYS DINNER" They hear Tony yell and Clint groans. They haven't had much time together recently and they always seemed to get interrupted when they did.

"C'mon" Natasha smiles, sliding out from under him and pulling him downstairs.

* * *

**Soooooo?! I personally didnt think it was so good but hey! I need IDEA'S people maybe about there new school or something?! I aim to please so will try to use all of them! Will update sooon! Love you lovely people! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you all hate me right now for not updating for adges but I have been soooooooo busy -.- and I've had a major douse of writers block! Anyway enjoy a really rubbish chapter!**

* * *

"So you're trying to find an anti serum?" Carol asks as she slides down into a seat next to Jazz at the dinner table

"Yeah cus we honestly don't wanna go through all this teenage shit again" Tony says opposite her, picking at his pasta

"Well we didn't really want to either but Saph can be pretty persuasive when she wants sommin" Jazz mumbles.

"Oh c'mon you're like two of the most powerful superheroes I know you coulda taken her" Clint chuckles

"Yeah… but no" Carol says uninformativley

"Huh?" Tony replies, looking confused.

"Well she can use these things called hexes and can light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks, etc etc etc so tbh I didn't wanna try it" Carol explains, waving her spoon around in explanation

"Aaaah I see" Tony says nodding and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I could have taken her" Thor pronounces

"Go try it hun" Carol says, her voice dripping with sarcasm "It was nice meeting you" She adds making Clint chuckle.

"Hey urrr Saph's disappeared" Thea says entering the room and making all The Avengers gasp. She has taken her Tigra form and her skin was orange and covered in black stripes, her long ginger hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes slits, fangs bared. She was wearing shorts and a strappy top and made Carol and Jazz laugh as she growled at Steve as he entered behind her, making him shriek like a girl.

"Alright Steve?" Clint asks mischievously causing Natasha to kick him under the table

"Ur yeah why wouldn't I be?" Steve replies looking confused, which suited his skater boy, look extremely well.

"Anyway you ready Caz?" Thea asked, flicking her tail

"Yup" Carol replied getting up and stripping of her leggings and hoodie. Underneath she was wearing a black sleeveless leotard with a yellow pattern on it and long black boots. She added a mask which covered her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Why can't I come?" Jazz whines as they walk towards the door

"Cus you'll probably tear the house down hunny" Carol replies kindly

"Yeah and we don't want to be arrested do we" Thea sneers before walking ahead of Carol out the door.

"Where are they going?" Steve asks curiously

"To beat up that kid that hurt Bruce" Jazz replies simply

"WHAT?" All the Avengers cried before sprinting towards the front door. But they were too late as Tigra and Ms Marvel had completely disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Right guys I need ideas! So pleaseee comment some and I will add them into the story or else i will be screweddd ;) Love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG GUYS SNOW DAAAAAAY! :D its like snowed loads where I live and we never get snow... like ever so I'm happy happy happyyy! Anywayssssssss I took advice from my good pal all-star102938 gave me an amaaazing idea and cured my writer block right away! There is a lot of Juce in this chapterr for all you shippers out here so enjoooy! :D **

* * *

"What you doing?" Jazz asks as she enters Bruce's lab which is situated in the corner of the downstairs section of The Avengers two story flat.

"Im just finishing off the final touches to a mock serum I made" Bruce mumbles, dripping bright green liquid into a Lucozade bottle.

"Why is it in a Lucozade bottle?" Jazz questions, hopping up on the bench beside him

"Cus we don't own any beakers" Bruce chuckles. He puts one last drip of the liquid in the bottle then screws the lid back on and put it on the end of the desk

"In about fifteen minutes it'll be finished!" He says proudly, pushing himself up beside Jazz and smiling at her. He saw a blush colour her pale cheeks and grinned wider, thinking of the prospects of their date the next night.

"So I was wondering…" Bruce says quietly, looking into her brown eyes "What do you look like when you ummm…"

"Hulk out?" She giggles, pushing herself down from the desk and standing in front of him, her hands on his knees "I will show you, don't worry I don't turn into a huge rage monster I'm pretty much myself only a lot stronger and bright green"

"How?" Bruce asks as she walks behind a screen on the other side of the room.

"I have no idea" She replies and Bruce can see her form changing ever so slightly through the screen and as she walks back towards him he gasps. Only one word spring to his head. Beautiful. He skin is a light green and her muscles are defined and smooth, her long brown hair spiralling down her back. She's dressed in a pink sleeveless leotard with purple trim and she walks towards Bruce shyly and he quickly snaps his mouth shut as he jumps down to meet her. She's slightly taller in this form but not much and she grins as she reaches Bruce.

"You didn't kill anything" He murmurs as she stands very close to him

"I don't normally only if I'm really angry, mostly I just think of the time Thea spilt coke all over my laptop which had all my experiments notes on it and that's just enough for me to change without killing anything or one" She smiles, her lips very close to Bruce's, her breath tickling his lips.

"Oh" He breaths, leaning in ever so slightly closer to her and their lips are just about to touch when Steve bursts through the door shouting loudly

"Bruce mate do you have a drink down ah don't worry there's one here" He says walking towards the Lucozade bottle containing the mock serum in.

"NOO!" Bruce and Jazz shout but it's too late. Steve has already downed the whole bottle.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Tony, Clint, Thor and Natasha are all sat together watching a movie and worrying.

"You think they'll kill him?" Tony asks for the thousandth time as Katniss kills Marvel in The Hunger Games

"SHUT UP TONY YOUR RUINING THE FUKING FILM" Natasha shouts, tears' forming in her eyes as Rue begins to die. Thor is weeping into a tissue and even Clint is getting a little misty eyed. Then they hear the door burst open and voices shouting

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU THEA"

"HE DESERVED IT CAZ YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HIM"

"WELL WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?"

"YOU FUCKING WELL SHOULD!"

"FUCK THIS FUCK THAT FUCK YOU FUCK EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER" Carol shouts at Thea before running up the stairs. Thea/Tigra enters the room and plops down next to Thor on the sofa.

"What happened?" Natasha asks, untangling herself from Clint and coming to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Thea, who growls.

"You could have told us it was Ash who beat him up!" Thea snarls and Natasha groans "She was fine until she realised then she refused to do anything so I broke his arm and leg and then she ran off and I followed her and we've been arguing ever since" she adds looking mad. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the other side of the flat and they all hear footsteps running towards them.

"NO STEVE STOP DON'T" Bruce shouts but the door fly's open and a tall blonde girl comes running into the room. She's wearing oversized jeans and a blue graffiti t-shirt, a beanie pulled down over her long blonde hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" Clint asks jumping up and the girl raises her head as Bruce and Jazz fly into the room. Then they all gasp as they realise who the girl is. It's Steve.

* * *

**There you goooo cliffhanger lol lol lol! ;) Sorry cray mood anywaaaaaays THIS STORY NEEDS MORE SUPPORT GUYS so I want 5 comments before I carry on k thanks bye. :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**FINALLY got five comment review thingys! :L Gave me some time to think though! AsianWithaTaser Thank you so much Im touched! :) all-star102938 Love your comments as always! :L Marvelfan101 & Monkeyman Thank you! :) Hawkeyeta1998 Here you go! Sorry its short but enjoy! There's some more Juce in here as well! XD**

* * *

"What the actual fuck" Tony mutters, looking at the annoyed girl in front of them

"He drank the formula I had been working on!" Bruce mutters, Jazz looking concerned next to him. Behind a concerned Tony and Thor however, Clint and Natasha were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing and Thea was looking mildly amused as well.

"How are you going to fix me?" Steve the girl asked in a high pitched voice

"No idea mate" Bruce states making girl Steve swear very loudly and storm out the room "What?" Bruce adds looking at the faces of his fellow Avengers

"How could you let him drink it?"

"How did he get hold of it?"

"DUDE that's brilliant!"

"I can't actually believe this!"

"How did you make it?"

Tony, Thor, Clint, Natasha and Thea all asked at once, causing Bruce to shrink back behind Jazz

"It was an accident, It was just standing on the table, No its not, neither can I and I dunno ask him" Jazz answered all their questions at once.

"What's going on?" Saph asks, walking into the room looking a lot calmer "And who's the blonde girl?"

"Steve" Clint replies, grinning

"Say what?"

"I made a formula and Steve drank it and well it's pretty obvious it didn't work" Bruce replies sheepishly

"Oh Jesus" Saph chuckles "That's why she looked so angry and why is Caz lead on her bed looking upset?"

"Don't even go there" Thea growls, her tail flicking angrily.

"Aaaaanyway where is our new school?" Natasha asks curling up on the sofa as the other Avengers sit down around her.

"Few miles from here its meant to be very urrr classy" Tony mutters as he sits down in an arm chair, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his slightly chubby arms around them.

"What like a private school?" Thea asks curiously

"I aint wearing no uniform" Saph spits, looking disgusted at the thought of it

"Well you have to but Im sure you can pimp it up a bit" Tony replies

"I never thought I would hear Tony Stark say the word pimp" Clint chuckles quietly, making Natasha and Saph giggle next to him.

"What did you say Clint?" Tony asks, looking worried

"Nothing brace face" The marksman replies, smirking at him when a high pitched scream comes from above them

"CLINTON FREDRICK BARTON HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO AND WHY IS IT ALL OVER YOUTUBE, FACEBOOK AND TWITTER" Steve the girl screams down the stairs and she runs down them loudly

"Oh crap" Clint chuckles, leaping over the back of the sofa and running for the balcony.

"WHERE IS HE?" Steve the girl schreeches, barging into the room scowling

"Stevie calm down seriously it was just a joke you know he…" Natasha begins, trying to calm him down

"NO TASHA THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR HE ALWAYS TAKES THE PISS OUT ME AND NOW IM GOING TO PAY HIM BACK" Steve the girl screams, turning widley and storming back upstairs.

"Ohhh the joys" Bruce mumbles from beside Jazz who has her head on his shoulder, playing with his fingers

"N'aaaw are you two a couple now then?" Saph asks, batting her eyelashes at the blushing teens across from her

"I urrr" Bruce stutters

"He hasn't ACTUALLY asked me yet" Jazz chuckles

"Fucking hell dude just do it" Clint says cooly, walking back in and sitting down at Natashas feet

"I… umm" Bruce stammers once again looking even more nervous

"Guys stop!" Jazz says looking annoyed "Give him some space!"

"He's your nearly almost boyfriend you should be incoraging him not telling us to back of!" Tony remarks

"Jazzwillyougoonadatewithmeto morrowplease?" Bruce stammers really fast, making his sentence almost in auidable to the confused teens around him except Jazz whom smiled at him

"Course I will!" She exclaims, hugging him to her and applause broke out around them.

* * *

**N'awww how cute :') Thank you so much for all your support guys you dont know how much it means! And for any of you who like X-Men I've recently posted on based around the characters in X-Men First Class that you should check out! Its called Fire In Her Eyes Love you guyss! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI PEOPLES! Long time no story I know I'm sorry bad me but here is the next bitttttttt for you!:) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Why did you make me ask you out again?" Bruce asked Jazz as he sat on her bed the next morning watching her brush her hair

"For the adoring fans" She replies giggling

"Brilliant" Bruce mutters

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE GUYS WERE LEAVING" Thea's voice echoes from downstairs and the two Hulks' sigh as they grab their bags and head downstairs.

"I still can't believe we have to wear this I mean look at it" Saph huffs as they all walk towards the bus stop tugging at her school uniform "And we have to take a bus for Christ sake"

"For the love of Jesus shut up Saph" Carol growls, looking over at her friend and rolling her eyes

"Preach it sister" Thea says, grinning at Ms Marvel who smiles back

"Well Im glad you two have made up" Steve the girl says "Though Im still angry with you two" He/she calls to Bruce and Jazz who are a little way behind them, fingers interlocked "And you as a matter of fact Barton" He snarls at Clint who doesn't even bat an eyelid

"Have you forgotten you're not a 12 feet tall superhuman with muscles the size of tanks anymore? Because you aren't even the slightest bit scary when you're a girl to be honest mate" Clint points out, making Steve snarl

"So we are to address you as Stevie now correct?" Thor asks

"Uhuh" Stevie replies "I think they put my full name down as Stevie-Ray"

"Oh have ya'll met Stevie Ray over here in the corn fields" Clint drawls in a Texan accent making everyone laugh

"Im going to…" Stevie begins as the bus rolls round the corner and everyone jumps on to get away from the angry teenage girl.

* * *

When the Avengers reach the school they are ushered into the head teacher's office.

"Now you guys caused a bit of trouble at your last school but I'm sure we can whip you into shape here" The older woman smiles unkindly. Thor looks at her quizzically

"We didn't cause any trouble mortal we were assisting a friend" He announces

"Yes yes whatever now here are your timetables behave" She replies before ushering them out her office.

"What's everyone got then?" Natasha asks as they leave the office

"Maths" Carol and Tony say at the same time smiling at each other

"Science" Stevie groans

"Same" Bruce and Thea reply

"English literature what is this?" Thor says confused

"I have that too it's like books Thor" Saph explains

"Im with you two" Natasha adds "Which means Clint and Jazz haveeeee?"

"Therapy" Clint says, looking confused

"What the fuck" Jazz adds "We don't need therapy!"

"It's for the issues you may have which would be the reason you're here" A man says as he walks by them "Im the teacher who is in my class?" Clint and Jazz raise their hand tentatively "Excellent follow me please and the rest of you better get to your classes" He adds, ushering Clint and Jazz of in the direction he had appeared.

"I hate this place already" Saph mutters as they all disperse to their different classes.

* * *

"We just had to have maths didn't we" Carol grumbles as she and Tony reach classroom 20

"It'll be fine" Tony replies, pushing his glasses up his nose

"Im not a genius like some people" Carol retorts before pushing the door open and entering the large classroom like she owned the place whilst Tony followed behind, trying not to be noticed.

"Ah you must be Carol and Tony yes? Im Miss Drew" The teacher asked, turning to look at them. She was tall with long grey hair falling down her back perfectly straight. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had oval shaped glasses perched on her nose, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Yep" Carol replied

"Yes Miss" The teacher corrected "You need to sort out your uniform young lady and your grammar, posture and mannerisms"

"Im sorry what?" Carol spits, looking at Miss Drew appalled

"Pull your skirt down, put your tie up, tuck your shirt in, stand up straighter, bend your knees slightly, speak proper English and don't speak to me like that plus put your hair up" Miss Drew replies

"Fuck off" Carol spits causing a collective gaps to fly round the classroom "What never heard a swear word before? Bunch of pussys"

"OUT" Miss Drew shrieks at Carol pointing at the door and Carol happily obliges turning, winking at Tony then strolling out the door.

"You sit next to Ella at the back and don't say a word to me" Miss Drew hisses to Tony who scurries to the back of the class. He sits down to the girl Miss Drew had pointed at and takes a moment to take in her appearance. Her hair is chocolate brown with pink highlights, pulled back in a long ponytail and her eyes are a dark green. She looks at Tony curiously, her nose scrunched up and then smiles, revealing brace clad teeth though she can pull it off like Thea can unlike Tony.

"I like your friend she's got balls" She whispers to Tony

"Hmmm more like she hates maths" Tony replies smiling. He was slightly confused that this pretty girl would be taking to him. At their last school girls like her would barely notice her but it seemed that the groups in this school were a lot different to the ones in the last.

"Im Ella Padilla and you are?" She asks

"Tony… Stores" Tony replies, stammering a bit as her tries to remember his new last name.

* * *

"Why do I think I just saw Carol walk past?" Stevie asks as he/she, Bruce and Thea sit down in their science class

"She probably already got kicked out" Thea giggles

"I hope this is interesting" Bruce mutters next to them as he writes his name on his exercise book

"I think you and Jazz are the only two people who actually find science interesting" Thea says as the class begins. She and Stevie play five games of hangman whilst the teacher drowns on, knowing they can just copy Bruce's work later. When the teacher finishes his explanation and set's them some questions to answer the two boys who were sat on the other side of the table turn to face them having been looking at the board and the teacher previously. One was tanned with curly brown hair pulled over his head in a an emo type style, big brown eyes and a smile on his face. His friend had black straight hair in the same style and massive blue eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses and was really pale he also appeared to be a lot shyer than his companion not looking up to meet their eyes.

"Hi" The tanned one said smiling at them "Im James"

"Thea" Thea replies, looking the boy up and down, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Stevie" Stevie smiled

"What?" Bruce says, only just noticing the two boys "Oh hi I'm um Bruce" He smiles slightly before turning back to his work.

"This is Greg he's urr slightly shy" James chuckles, gesturing to the guy beside him who as staring dreamily out the window

"Oh urr yeah um hi" Greg says quietly, glancing up at them through his hair as a extremely loud bell sounds and the whole class jumps up and walks quickly to the door.

"What's happening?" Thea asks as the three Avengers follow James and Greg out the door

"Fire alarm" Greg replies, pushing his glassed back on his nose.

"Carol" Thea, Stevie and Bruce says at the same time sighing and walking out the door.

* * *

**Tut tut Carol honestly! But someone's helped her set of the alarm... but who... DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Will post again soooon! Any suggestions for the story are very welcome! :) oh and happy nearly Easter! Cant wait for all the chocolate omg ;) REVIEWWWWWWWWW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Easter guys if you celebrate it! :)**

* * *

"This is a load of unicorn excrement" Thor announces, slamming his copy of Hamlet down on the table angrily "We have more interesting child's books on Asgard"

"For god's sake Thor shut up" Natasha grumbles as she stumbles through the play

"I can't believe they expect us to read this in an hour" Saph grumbles next to her "And they told me to sort my uniform out I mean what the fuck is wrong with it?"

"Urrrr you looked like a tart in their eyes but I thought you looked hot" A guy sat in front of them says, turning and winking at them. He's pretty good looking, curly blonde hair and twinkling grey eyes although he has a light sprinkling of acne across his round face

"Im Alex" He smiles, sticking his hand out to Saph

"Urr Im not touching you, you look like your face has been infected" Saph spits

"SAPH!" Natasha shrieks as Alex blushes "You can't say that that's horrible! apologise!"

"What did I do wrong?" Saph asks

"Oh for god's sake Im so sorry about her she doesn't understand these things, Im Natasha" Natasha smiles at him, shaking his hand

"Its fine don't worry about it to be honest there are people with worse" Alex smiles

"Ah this mortal has the same disease as Tony" Thor says grandly, obviously proud he had worked this out "But I don't not care nice to meet you mere mortal I am Thor"

"Urrrr hi" Alex chuckles, shaking Thor's monstrous hand as a loud bell begins to ring.

* * *

"So why do you think you were sent here?" Mr Andrews asks as he looks across a table at Clint and Jazz

"Why don't you tell me?" Clint replies bluntly making the teacher sigh

"This isn't just a school for badly behaved kids its also for gifted students so we have a whole range of people here" Mr Andrews explains

"SO?"

"You will soon discover why you're here"

"I highly fucking doubt it this is bullshit" Clint spits

"GET OUT SWEARING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED" Mr Andrews shouts and Clint practically runs out the door "Now ummm Jazz was it what sort of subject do you succeed in?" making her grin

"Well…"

* * *

"Oi Caz wait up" Clint shouts as he sees the blonde teen walking in the direction of the large field surrounding the school. She stops and turns to him grinning

"Ah I've found a partner in crime" She giggles as the marksman catches her up

"What were you planning?"

"Casually set some branches of fire in the toilets making the fire alarm go off no biggie" Ms Marvel replies, snapping some branches down from a nearby tree

"You're on" Clint chuckles, stretching up to help her.

* * *

"Is everyone present?" Mrs Shelley shouts as all the pupils stand silently in front of her on the school field

"Im missing two students" One teacher shouts

"Who?"

"Clinton Barton and Carol Danvers." This makes all the present Avengers roll their eyes at each other, then Thea hears James whisper something to Greg

"Look on the roof" and as she looks up she can see a familiar mass of blonde hair flowing out to one side of her head and a head of short spiky brown hair next to it

"Why on earth are you all out here in the cold?" Carol calls down as she sits on the edge of the roof, swinging her long legs

"Honestly you'll catch a chill" Clint adds, sitting beside her grinning

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs Shelley yells at the teenagers and Tony hears Ella giggle melodically beside him

"Just chillin Miss" Clint replies smirking as Carol giggles

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" The headmistress replies making the two Avengers laugh even harder.

* * *

**Loki Fan 101 ARE YOU KIDDING! OMG I LOVE YOU! :L Sorry fangirl moment! :P Will update sooon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey" Ella says as she sits down opposite Greg and James at a table in the corner of the canteen.

"Sup" James replies and Greg just smiles

"So the new guys I…" Ella begins

"Think there like you yep I agree" Alex grins, sitting down beside her

"I was thinking that they umm have the same urrr aurora as you" Greg says quietly

"He speaks" Alex chuckles

"Aww leave him alone" James cooes, throwing his arm around the smaller boy and kissing his cheek

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them about you two then?" Ella asks taking a bite of her sandwich

"No we didn't want…"

"Them to beat you up?! Huh is that what you were gunna say fag?" A voice says from behind James and Greg, and Ella see's Greg's face go paler which she didn't even know was humanly possible

"What do you want George?" Alex sighs, looking up at the huge football player looming over Greg and James

"Nothing to do with you pizza face, I wanted a word with your faggots of friends here" George replies, picking James and Greg up by their t-shirt collars

"I really think you should put them down don't you?" A voice sounds from behind George who turns, Greg in one hand James in another to look at Thea who was stood in front of him

"And what are you gunna do about it?" George hisses "Well maybe if you I dunno agreed to go on a date with me I'd consider leaving them alone for now"

"Urrr no" Thea replies then whacks him, extremely hard in the balls. This makes him to drop James and Greg, causing them to fall hard onto the floor, then run of in the direction of the exit to much laughter from the whole canteen.

"C'mon" Thea grins at James and Greg, offering them a hand each and pulling the skinny boys up to their feet

"Thanks" James smiles at Thea, pulling her into a hug

"Yeah um thanks" Greg adds quietly.

"You go guuuurl" Bruce says as he appears with Stevie, Thor and Natasha

"THAT was brilliant" Natasha giggles, sitting down at the table next to Ella "Oh Im sorry Im Natasha" She smiles at Ella, James and Greg as Bruce, Stevie and Thor introduce themselves as well

"Hi Im James and this is Greg, Ella and Alex" James replies, smiling his dimpled smile at The Avengers

"Im guessing Carol's still in the office then?" Ella asks

"Uhuh she doesn't give two fucks though to be honest" Thea chuckles as Tony appears behind them looking distressed

"Oh hey Tony what's wrong?" Stevie asks, looking up at him from under her long fringe

"Nothing nothing I'm fine ladida oh hey Ella" He grins as he slides down next to Thor who's picking at his cheeseburger in disgust

"That not good enough for you Thor?!" Saph asks as she and Jazz join them, Jazz sitting next to Bruce and kissing his cheek and Saph sliding down next to Thor grinning

"It looks disgusting" Thor grunts in reply, chucking down the burger

"So sorry our measly mortal food isn't good enough for you rainbow king" A voice sounds from behind him and everyone looks up to see Carol and Clint stood behind them, grinning

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Natasha shouts

"YOU COULD OFF GOT US KICKED OUT AGAIN" Jazz adds loudly

"Hey hey hey hold up we were just having a bit of fun don't worry we only got suspended god" Carol mutters, sitting down beside Thea who high fives her

"Don't you think you're getting off so easy mister" Natasha spits as Clint snuggles up to her

"N'aaaaw no fair" He whines, looking sarcastically sad "Anyway who are these people"

"Always so polite Clint this is Ella, Alex, Greg and James" Natasha sighs, gesturing to each one in turn

"Nice to meet you" Carol smiles as she steals Tony's packet of crisps

"OI!" The small teen cries

"What you didn't just set some trees on fire and climb a roof now did you metal mouth" Carol retorts, popping a crisp in her mouth to growls from Tony and laughs from the rest of the table. A loud ringing then sounds from Ella's person and everyone turns to look at her as she pulls her phone out her pocket

"Hello, what? NO WAY, omg wow thats amazing! Yeah I'll see you later byeeee" She says, her eyes shining "JAMES GUESS WHAT?"

"HE DIDNT?!" James cries, looking excited

"HE GOT 400,000" She shouts, jumping up and running round to hug James

"Who got what?" Stevie asks, confused as everyone else

"Oh her brother Anthony Padilla yeah he has a Youtube channel and he just hit 400,000 subscribers" Alex explains and Clint notices Carol, Thea, Jazz and Saph's mouths fall open

"YOUR BROTHERS SMOSH?!" They all shout making Ella turn round and blush deeply

"Urrr yeah"

"Can we meet him?"

"Is he as funny in real life"

"Pleeease let us meet him and Ian"

"Is he single" All four girls shout making everyone laugh and Ella sigh as she begins to answer the bombardment of questions.

* * *

**Hiya peoples sorry I updated in aaaaaages I've had major writers block -.- Anyways I hope you liiiked this sorry its short but at least I'm updating right... RIGHT?! :L I will try to gather some more inspiration soon and update asap! Please review they make me so happy! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**I have to say this before you start... I'm a very British person who has visited the wonderful country of America twice and I have absolutely no idea what any of the diner's we're called or what I just... i dunno improvised so I apologies if I offend you Americans in any way... and you have the BEST SUPERMARKETS EVER! Honesty ours are the crappest thing ever... anyway enough about that sorry about the lack of updating I've had slight writers block and am meant to be revising for my GCSE's right now but heeeeeeey I'd rather do this! okay I'll shut up now bye... bye... bye. **

* * *

"Caaaaaaaan we go out for dinner please please please?" Carol begs, walking into the living room

"I agree" Tony says behind her "Hey maybe we could go to Amie's a few streets away"

"Oh yeah is that because that's where Ella works huh?" Clint mutters from the sofa

"Oh really wow Tony subtle" Thea chuckles

"I…" Tony stammers making the others laugh

"Anyway lets go I wanna talk to Greg anyway" Carol says, pulling on her vans

"TALK to Greg?" Bruce says "He speaks?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he does we had Art together and he's a really nice guy!" Carol snaps "Anyway who else is coming apart from Tony obviously"

"We are" Natasha announces pulling up Clint

"Imma comin" Stevie announces jumping up as well

"Me toooooo" Thea says

"You guys staying put?" Clint asks Saph, Thor, Bruce and Jazz

"Yep we have science to do and Saph is teaching Thor how to use a mobile" Jazz giggles so the other Avengers say good bye and head out the door and towards the diner.

* * *

"Nice place" Stevie says as they enter the bright diner

"Hey guys can I get you a table?" A perky waitress asks, sliding up to them

"Urrr no we're actually meeting some… Ah there they are" Carol says, pointing at a table which Alex is waving at them from

"Of course right this way" The waitress smiles, leading us over to the other and pulling across some other chairs for us.

"Hey guys!" Alex smiles, James waving and Greg smiling slightly and all the Avengers reply or wave in greeting

"Is Ella performing?" Tony asks eagerly

"Ummm yeah mate she's just getting ready" James frowns, gesturing to the small stage in front of them

"You have really nice hands" Carol says randomly

"Ahaha um thanks" James chuckles

"No seriously Thea look" Carol insists, grabbing his hand and showing it to Thea

"Omg wow they are the best" Thea gasps

"Okay guys kinda freaking us out here" Clint says, raising an eyebrow at the girls

"Holy shit you do" Natasha says, staring at James' hands

"Guys stop" Stevie laughs

"Well at least there's one sane girl here" Alex grins, making Tony and Clint burst out laughing "What?" He asks, looking confused

"Nothing mate don't worry" Clint chuckles as the waitress comes back over to take their orders.

* * *

Tony was beginning to get impatient. Ella's performance had been delayed and he was sat absently mindedly stirring his milkshake whilst the others were occupied. Carol and Greg were deep in discussion, Natasha and Thea were still fussing over James' hands and Clint, Alex and Stevie were discussing the football. (I mean soccer :L) Suddenly a voice sounded over through the diner

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Ella Padilla!" and Ella walks out onto the stage dressed in a pretty floral dress, her hair curled and pulled back at the sides, slight touches of make-up covering her pretty face. The whole table began whooping and clapping loudly making her blush as she reached the microphone and the first bars of The Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin began to play

Dreams are like angels

They keep bad at bay

Love is the light

Scaring darkness away

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door

When the chips are down I'll be around

With my undying death defying love for you

Envy will hurt itself

Let yourself be beautiful

Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls

Love is like an energy

Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm...

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

This time we go sublime

Lovers entwined divine divine

Love is danger, love is pleasure

Love is pure, the only treasure

I'm so in love with you

Make love your goal

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

The power of love

A force from above

A sky scraping dove

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

Make love your goal

Her voice was sweet and melodic, her eyes sparkling as she sang. At the end Thea, Carol and Tony had tears in their eyes and Natasha sniffed quietly, everyone clapping loudly as another song began to play

"She's fucking amazing" Tony hears Carol whisper to Greg

"I know she's brilliant" He replies, smiling in the dim light as Ella sings Just Give Me a Reason by Pink

"Has she auditioned for any talent things or anything?" Stevie asks

"Naah she doesn't think she's good enough I have no idea why I mean look!" Alex gestures to all the people standing as Just Give Me a Reason comes to an end and A Thousand years begins by Christina Perri

"Well we will try our best to set her straight" Tony grins then they all turn back to listen to their friends singing.

"YOU my friend are bloody amazing" Thea announces as Ella joins them an hour later

"Aww thank you!" Ella blushes as Thea pulls her into a hug

"You are seriously!" Carol adds, smiling sincerely at the teen as she sits down next to Tony

"Guys seriously I'm not" She giggles

"You are okay" Stevie says

"I hate all three of those songs but your singing kinda made them better" Clint grins

"I told youuuu" Alex chuckles

"Yeah yeah whatever give me food" Ella demands and as if she knew she was going to say it, the waitress plops a cheeseburger and chips down in front of her "Thanks Jenny" Ella smiles, picking up the burger and taking a massive bite. They all chit chat for a while then Ella turns to Tony curiously as the others begin their own conversations

"I've never seen Greg talk so much" She giggles watching him, James and Carol laughing

"Ahaha bless Carol has that effect on people" Tony chuckles

"How long have you been friends?"

"Ummm…" Tony stammers, shit what does he say oh we only met her a few weeks ago when Bruce destroyed our old school cus hey we're the fucking Avengers

"'Bout two years now I think" Clint says, saving Tony from impending doom

"Yeah we're all really close but it's nice to meet some new people! You guys are really cool" Natasha grins "and I must say Thea and Alex seem to be getting along swimmingly" she adds, gesturing to the two giggling on the other side of the table Stevie watching them, an annoyed look on her face

"Wait does Stevie like him too?" Ella asks, making Clint, Natasha and Tony stifle laughter

"I don't know" Clint splutters, earning himself a weird look from Ella but she dismisses it and they begin a heated debate about who's the best Harry Potter character which soon has the whole table talking.

* * *

**Dont ask me why those songs I didnt really think some of the music I listen to is suitable for singing in a diner :') aaaaaanyways PLEASE review it makes me sooooooooo happy! :) You guys really are the best I mean OVER 5,300 reads your guys ROCK! :D have a cookie (::) - I just love that I mean seriously! I wonder if any of you actually bother reading these... BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HI! Im sorry I havent updated in ageeees! I've been busy with exams -.- I hate exams! Also it was my birthday on Thursday! WOOOO 16 at last! I hate being the youngest of my friends -.- anyway sorry it short but hey an update is better than no update!**

* * *

"Jazz Jazz wake up Jazz" Bruce whispers to his girlfriend, shaking her gently

"Bruce what the fuck its 3am" Jazz groans, rolling over to face her excited boyfriend

"I think I've done it" He whispers

"WHAT?" Jazz shrieks and then clamps her hand over her mouth "Seriously?" She whispers, crawling over to sit beside Bruce

"I think so I tested it on a mouse that had the serum in and it grew back to exactly how it was before" Bruce answers excitedly "Come see" He adds, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to his lab.

* * *

"Where's Jazz and Bruce?" Natasha yawns as she enters the kitchen the next morning to find all The Avengers present except Hulk and She-Hulk

"No idea" Stevie replies "Hopefully working out something to turn me back to a bloody man"

"Pipe down sweetheart its 8 o'clock in the morning" Clint grumbles sarcastically earning a middle finger from Stevie.

"Guys…" Carol says quietly, walking into the kitchen holding a letter, tears in her eyes

"What's wrong sweetie?" Natasha asks worriedly

"They… They've gone" Carol sobs, breaking down into tears and shoving the letter at Natasha who studies it as she hugs Carol to her with the other arm

"Oh. My. God." Natasha gasps

"What?" Clint and Stevie ask, whilst Thor just carries on eating his cereal

"Let me read it to you" Natasha says, clearing her throat and beginning to read

_Caz, Jazz and everyone else_

_We're sorry. We mean it we just don't want to be old again just yet. We just want to go through it all again one more time. Please forgive us and remember we still love you and Jazz but we know this is what you want. We'll find you some day when we're older and we'll sort this whole mess out ok? Just remember we love you and you'll always be our best friends._

_Love_

_Thea and Saph xxx_

"WHAT?" Stevie yells

"You can't be serious" Clint growls, looking annoyed

"I knew they would do this! I just… ARGH" Carol yells, running out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Holy shit" Natasha mumbles, slumping down beside Clint "Why though they don't even know if the serum they made will last I mean it could run out anyway and they'd just grow up"

"I guess but it's their choice" Stevie sighs, swirling her cereal round in her bowl as muffled sobs are heard from above. Then the doorbell rings.

"Who the fuck…" Clint mutters, getting up and heading towards the door

"What insolent mortal would call at such an hour" Thor grumbles, picking up Zazzles and petting him gently

"Oh hey" Clint says a bit more cheerfully

"Hey!" A familiar voice replies as several pairs of feet head towards then and Clint enters the kitchen followed by Ella, Greg, James and Alex

"Oh hey guys" Stevie grins as Natasha waves half heartedly

"Is it oh" Carol asks, walking back into the kitchen her face falling as she sees who it is, make up smudged down her face

"What's wrong?" Greg asks quietly which sets Carol of again as she falls into his arms, worried looks spreading across Ella, James and Alex's faces.

* * *

"Okay so you see it works!" Bruce says excitedly to Jazz as the mouse in front of them slowly turns back to its former self

"That's incredible" Jazz breaths, smiling up at her boyfriend as the mouse scurries around

"I just hope it works on humans" Bruce breaths, a worried look crossing his face as he pushes his glasses up his nose

"Test it on me" Jazz replies quietly

"WHAT?! No way" Bruce yells

"Yes just do it! I know you'll be able to save me if anything goes wrong" Jazz says calmly picking up one of the ten vials and holding to her lips

"WAIT" Bruce yells "I don't want you to do this what if it has a different effect on humans it could go so wrong" he babbles but is cut of when Jazz kisses him gently

"It will be fine" She replies and with that she tips the vial of clear green liquid down her throat. At first nothing happens but slowly she begins to age, growing a little taller, her hair becoming longer, eyes wiser and within 5 minutes she's a fully grown beautiful woman.

"Wow you look amazing" Bruce breaths, looking at the woman in front of him in awe "AND IT WORKED" He yells, making Jazz giggle

"Im so happy it worked we should… oh" She begins but stumbles into Bruce, her eyes rolling back into her head and then she slowly falls backward and hits the floor with a thud

"Oh shit oh shit Jazz JAZZ"

* * *

**Im so horrible :L Anywhoooo this fanfiction is coming to end soooon! Probably one or two chapter till the end D': I'm getting teary omg but I was thinking I may do like a prequel about Ella, James, Greg and Alex OR Thea, Jazz, Saph and Carol idk so if any of you AMAZING people want me to do so please comment and say which you'd prefer! LOVE YOU GUYSSSS **


	18. Chapter 18

**Im sorry if you thought this was an update...**

**I'm seriously struggiling with the ending for this story. I've never been very good at writing them and this one seems to be really difficult :/ AND I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE OF IT! I WILL post an hugely long chapter for the ending but it wont be for at least three weeks cus I'm going on holiday (Florida wooo) and wont be able to write, but when I get home I will chain myself to my laptop until I can come up with a satisfactory ending!**

**Im so sorry guys! but thank you so much for your support!**

**Annnnnnnd thanks for getting this to OVER 7,000 READ THO RIHEBFJODNKLMEWFKD**

**If you like my writing then I've written Heroes of Olympus One Shots , Meteor Shower , St Cecilia's School For The Artistically Gifted (Fantastic Foursome) and YouTube Imagines&Oneshots if any of you fancy giving them a goooo :)**

**Love you all and I promise I will update when I get back!**

**Ellen :) xxxx **


End file.
